


You really are going crazy, aren't you?

by peanut_in_the_goal



Category: Sweater Weather - Lumosinlove
Genre: INFLATABLE DINOSAUR COSTUMES, Quarantine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:15:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26381746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peanut_in_the_goal/pseuds/peanut_in_the_goal
Summary: Written for a tumblr post, in which Finn and Logan are fed up of quarantine
Relationships: Leo Knut/Logan Tremblay/Finn O'Hara, o'knutzy - Relationship
Kudos: 6





	You really are going crazy, aren't you?

“You really are going crazy aren’t you?” Leo exasperated. He shook his head fondly as he dumped the groceries on the counter, going to wash his hands before taking off his mask.

Logan and Finn weren’t exactly appreciative of this whole pandemic. They preferred to be let outside and be allowed to kill off energy. They were fine the first few weeks of quarantine, but once practice and morning skate got canceled, they started getting pretty restless.

Leo came home to the sight of a huge blanket fort in the middle of the living room yesterday. They ended up watching movies and cuddling all day, so it was a win.

Today though, they each had on the inflatable dinosaur costume on. It looks like they had tried to make their old Jerseys fit over the head. They had succeeded too, or at least Logan had. Finn’s jersey was sideways, the right sleeve scrunched up and caught on his shoulder.

Leo found it almost endearing. Finn had such a bright grin of his face, and Logan laughed as he tried to help him. Leo often wondered how did he get so lucky to get the 2 boys he had a crush on since he was 16.

Finn and Logan turned to him, their smiles getting impossibly wider when they saw him.

“Leo!” Finn yelled, throwing his arms up like a kid when they got to get ice cream. Finn and Logan shared a mischievous look before Logan turned around picking something up off the table.

Leo laughed when he saw what it was. The two boys had gotten him his own costume to wear. His own jersey was laid out on the table.

“We want to go skating!” Logan pouted. He couldn’t keep the smile from spreading across his face as he giggled like a child.

“So we figured that the safe way to do that was to wear these!” Finn finished, gesturing to his own costume.

Honestly, Leo couldn’t help but laugh harder at that. “Guys,” he chuckled. He couldn’t even finish the thought. Part of him also wanted to see how this worked out.

“Okay,” he agreed. This sounded like fun.

_________

They arrived at the rink shortly after helping Leo turn into a dinosaur. Luckily it had fit, and he wasn’t too tall.

They got some weird looks from people passing by, or in other cars who spotted them, but what did they expect if they leave the house in matching costumes.

Walking into the rink they stopped and took pictures with some fans that recognized them. They did ridiculous poses that had made them all laugh.

Heading onto the ice, they saw one or two staff members in the otherwise empty arena. They said their hellos, one of them stopped to take a picture for them to post to their Instagram.

Getting out on the ice got them all excited. After being stuck in the apartment for so long, it felt nice being back here. It was basically their second home. They had spent so many hours here, Leo didn’t realize how much he missed the rink.

They soon realized how wrong they were about thinking it would be easy to skate in these blown up costumes. The inside fogged up, blocking their sight. There were more than a few wipeouts, though none of them got hurt. Mostly it was just funny as you couldn’t get up on your own, and either 1 or 2 of them had to help you up.

Leo considered this day to be a success.


End file.
